


a matter of consequences

by gayzula



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel Deserves Better, Chara Is Not A Demon Child And Frisk Is Not An Angel, Flavor Text Narrator Chara, Gen, Guilty Chara, Guilty Frisk, No More Resets, Post-Soulless Pacifist Route, Soft Chara, They're human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzula/pseuds/gayzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*The cold breeze brushes against your face, reminding you of the day you climbed mountain.</p><p>*Feels like an eternity ago.</p><p>*It fills you with determination.</p><p>*SAVE FAILED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a matter of consequences

**Author's Note:**

> so, since english is not my first language, let me know if i made any mistakes.

*You ask Toriel for a moment alone.

*She seems hesitant at first but decides to grant you your wish after all, and as she walks away, you look into the distance.

*The cold breeze brushes against your face, reminding you of the day you climbed mountain.

*Feels like an eternity ago.

*It fills you with determination.

***SAVE FAILED.**

*...

*No, I am not handing you a SAVE point that easily again.

*Your actions have consequences and your responsibility is to bear them.

*So stop running away from them.

*...

*I am not going to change my mind.

*I let you use my SAVE file in this run because you can't dodge for shit, even after that stunt you pulled in the last timelime, _partner_.

*And now that you made it out...

*You need to move forward.

*Even if there are more options to be chosen, more paths to be explored, more decisions to be made.

*Your curiosity will never be satisfied if you keep going back.

*Huh? What are you talking about, Frisk?

*This is the best ending you could get.

*...

*Asriel?

*He made his choice and he bears the consequences.

*Flowey is a consequence of Asriel's actions just as much as I am a consequence of yours.

*And you did save him in a way, you know.

*Maybe you don't see it that way, but you redeemed him.

*He's in peace with the world now, and he will be in peace with himself too, one day.

*He may not be able to feel compassion anymore, but at least he now remembers what it was like to be Asriel.

*You made him remember that, nobody else.

*Not even me.

*Besides, he was the one who chose to stay behind.

*Can't force him to go with us.

*...

*You, uh...

*...didn't seem very concerned about him in the last timeline.

*Or anyone else, for that matter.

*And neither was I.

*...

*Sorry.

*I know you're not a bad person.

*You were not malicious or hateful, just a curious little kid with too much power on their hands.

*And I was there too, guiding you, helping you to commit genocide.

*A hope of humans and monsters, I have fallen pretty far, haven't I, Frisk?

*(Sigh.)

*But it is hard to be here with you and not wonder, how you were able to make us so cold twisted.

*I guess LOVE has that effect on people.

*And that is why I cannot trust you with my SAVE file, can you see it?

*I cannot even trust myself, but still.

*I'm less likely to abuse the power than you.

*Must be something about a century long experience in resisting the temptation.

*And the crippling guilt I feel every time I look at them as well.

*You know what I'm talking about, don't you, Frisk?

*Don't you think it is fitting that we get to share it?

*I know.

*I'm not ready to forgive you just yet, though.

*I need to forgive myself first.

*We're gonna wait _a long_ time for that to happen, then, ha ha ha...

*Until then...

*Suddenly, you hear someone's steps getting louder and louder.

*You look around and see Toriel... Mom walking towards you.

*She asks you if you're ready to go home.

**❤ I'm ready.                       I need another moment or two.**

*You look behind, watching the shape of the mountain for the last time.

*From now on, the only direction you will be moving is forward.

*You have redeemed Flowey... Asriel.

*Now it is your turn to redeem yourself.

**Yes, it is.                              ❤And you.**

*...And me.

*...

*It fills you with determination.

***SAVE FAILED.**

*But you understand.

**Author's Note:**

> **GAME OVER**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You cannot give up just yet... 
> 
> hanniballlester!
> 
> Stay determined!
> 
> (( ouch i hate making my determined children feel bad ))


End file.
